It's complicated
by 3fanficsluv3
Summary: As the death of her beloved friend Haruno Mebuki looms over Kushina, she decides to adopt Mebuki's only child in hopes of giving her a family to grow up with. Only, she didn't know that she wouldn't be helping Sakura or her soon-to-be-born son Naruto. Yeah, it's complicated. Major AU. Non-massacre. No pairings decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this little idea popped in my head while I couldn't go to sleep, so I'm gonna try it out. See what happens?**

 _Flashback_

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"_ Speaking"

* * *

 _Namikaze Kushina was feeling like the happiest wife/soon-to-be-mother in all of the Fire Country. Her beautiful husband was THE hokage, she was 35 weeks pregnant and couldn't wait to have her baby, and to top it all off, she was eating salt ramen! Efficiently chomping down every last morsel, Kushina found herself waiting of her husband to arrive home from the council meeting. Her thoughts wandered to the possibilities of the reasons Minato would come home late. In the middle of her musings, she heard the door to her house open, revealing her beloved husband looking tired and evidently stressed. She was about to voice her greetings when her grey eyes fell upon a pink bundle…in the shape of an infant._

 _"Honey, before you start attacking me, this is Mebuki's child. She was found in her parents carriage, and unfortunately, Mebuki and Kizashi didn't make it back from their Iwa trip."_

 _"W-what? H-how?" Kushina found herself speechless as her husband delivered the news of one of her very good civilian friends._

 _"The carriage was attacked, both parents died by the hands of the bandits. None of the goods were found, only their child was." Minato didn't know whether to be grateful that the child survived, or if he should be disgusted by the fact that Kizashi and Mebuki were horribly murdered._

 _Minato's eyes softened while looking at his shocked wife, "I thought you would want to see baby Sakura."_

 _As Kushina held the sleeping infant, it dawned upon her how Sakura, poor Sakura would never grow up with parents. "Minato… can we keep her? She needs parents, and as her godmother, I want to take the responsibility."_

 _"Of course honey, I understand how you feel about this, I'll get the paperwork done as soon as possible tomorrow."_

 _With that, Kushina, obviously exhausted, took her leave to the bedroom. And as she faded into unconsciousness, the happy thought of saving Sakura from a lonely childhood comforted her._

 _If only she knew how wrong she was._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two is here! Reviews are lovely! OH AND OOPS, Naruto is not mine, and I don't own any of its characters.**

 _Flashbacks_

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

* * *

As sunlight peeked through the curtains of her room in the three room apartment, Sakura hesitantly woke up and dragged herself to the bathroom that she and her brother shared. As the pinkette started brushing her teeth, her eyes wandered to her brother's watch that lay on the floor. Picking it up, Sakura's jade green eyes widened. Naruto and her were going to be late!

"RUTO-KUN WAKE UP! 10 MINUTES TIL CLASS STARTS! WE CAN'T BE LATE TODAY!"

A distinguishable thump was heard and Sakura saw her little brother (only by three months to his dismay) race to brush his teeth as well. In record time, the two were able to get ready, eat breakfast, and zoom out the door. With only 7 seconds to spare, Naruto and Sakura stepped through the academy doors. Today happened to be the Genin Exams! As Sakura sat next to her friend Hinata, Naruto took a seat next to his rival/best friend Sasuke, as in _Uchiha Sasuke_. At first Sakura was really surprised when Naruto explained how he had made a new friend, Uchihas were known to be stotic and to have sticks up their…well never mind. But after she met the guy, Sakura realized the Uchiha was just a really big softie. Sakura took a quick sweep of the classroom and saw the usual, Shikamaru sleeping in the back, Ino talking to her fangirl-subordinates, Naruto talking about what kind of ramen he wanted to have today to Sasuke with Kiba rolling his eyes, and of course the students being called to take the test.

"Kura-chan, d-do you think we'll all p-pass?"

"Well, I've trained hard so I better!" Sakura excitedly told her pale eyed friend. ' _Man, Ruto-kun better too, I spent hours training with him'._

"Haruno Sakura!" a man called out. Nervously sighing, Sakura flashed a quick smile to Hinata and Naruto before walking into the testing room.

* * *

Sakura felt so happy! She was a real ninja now! After receiving her headband, she left Naruto at the academy to get some much needed groceries. Picking up about 30 instant ramen cups, ' _that should supply Naruto and I for about five days',_ Sakura then decided to check up on her beloved Ruto-kun. _'His testing should be over, so I guess he'll be at home.'_ Suddenly, Sakura got a bad feeling, she learned to label that feeling as 'the feeling that means Naruto's in trouble'. The newly genin ran to the direction of her little brother's chakra as she finished locating him. She started running and realized that another slightly familiar chakra was near Naruto's, it looked as if the other chakra was trying to attack Naruto. Speeding up heavily, Sakura raced to find and help her brother.

"Yes Naruto, you're a demon! The nine-tailed demon!", Sakura's eyes widened at the sound of those words coming out of….Mizuki-sensei! As the teacher was about to throw a huge windmill shuriken, Naruto braced himself, but nothing happened. He looked up and saw his Oneechan…' _Kura-neechan took the blow for me? Why? I'm just a demon like sensei said!'_

"Naruto, you're not a demon! It's just because of people like Mizuki-sensei that make you think that! They're all ignorant…too ignorant to see that if you hadn't *cough* been there, the village would have been ruined! Ruto-kun, don't you dare think you're not worth it! Because…*cough*…YOU ARE!" With that, Sakura blacked out due to blood loss, leaving a very angry Naruto.

"YOU HURT MY ONEECHAN!"

"Well of course I did, it should have hit you, you worthless scum. Now hand over the scroll." Mizuki distastefully replied.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled and fifty copies of him. All fifty clones ran at the white haired traitor, trying to fight the chunin off. Before Mizuki could counter-attack, an ANBU quickly knocked him out and left Mizuki there for the ANBU's subordinated to collect him. Sighing, Dog picked up and carried an exhausted Naruto home. ' _Naruto, you may just pass now and have the chance to be on a genin team. I'll have to talk to the Hokage about Naruto knowing, its a good thing he atleast has his sister. She can knock some sense into him and show him he isn't the demon everybody thinks he is. And if Hokage-sama puts Naruto on a team with people who support him, that would really help him.'_


End file.
